


A Morning Jog

by galacticnebula



Series: Cullen Rutherford and Evelyn Trevelyan Romantic One-Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Mages and Templars, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticnebula/pseuds/galacticnebula
Summary: Another version of the priceless first kiss scene between Cullen Rutherford and Evelyn Trevelyan on the battlements. This time, it happens in the context of a casual morning jog in Skyhold. The Commander also confesses about some of his pasts relationships...





	A Morning Jog

It was early morning in Skyhold, the birds were chirping happily. The sun had barely just risen up from the horizon and dew haven't yet evaporated, still covering the vegetation. Evelyn slowly woke up from her slumber and rubbed her eyes. From her chambers, the rays of sunlight poured in through the stained glass doors opening to the balcony.

The young mage loved the smell of morning dew, reminding her of the good old days when she and her cousins used to escape her house and run around in the fields just after sunrise. Though that wasn't the only reason why she was in an exceptionally good mood that morning. Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition, had asked her the previous day if she wished to accompany him in his morning run.

How could she refuse such invitation? They only crossed each other a few times during their morning trots, giving each other polite greetings. Then there was his flustered face and stammering voice when he admitted noticing her rather athletic built, which didn't fail to make her smile. _Such a dork._

The glimmer in his eyes when he awaited for response was adorable. The Commander wasn't conscious of what he was doing to her. The longing attraction between the Inquisitor and Cullen wasn't very incognito, especially at the War Table, under the eyes of Josephine and Leliana. Gossips didn’t evade the Ambassador, while no secrets were unknown to the Spymaster. These were their specialities, after all.

Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan made her way to a small basin filled with water and rinsed her face. It didn't take long before she was wearing her training attire, which had been carefully folded by the servants.

Before she made her exit from her quarters, she stopped by the mirror, striking a pose and adjusting her clothing. She frowned in disappointment at the sight of her rather small chest. _Well, the padding was useless…_ She suddenly blushed upon realization of what she was doing, and especially the reason _why_.

It's just a run, nothing more. A friendly activity. Between the Inquisitor and her military advisor. Why was she trying to impress? She tried to convince herself it was the same as when she went for a stroll with the elf Solas. Except that Cullen went through great emotional strides by confessing his lyrium addiction and withdrawal, and had put his full trust in her for this matter. They were growing closer than friends, but Evelyn refused to admit it.

As she went through the throne room, guards bidded her good morning and opened the main doors for her. As she gracefully descended the stairs, she was welcomed by a handsome blonde warrior awaiting for her, fidgeting with his fingers. He didn't bear weight of his metallic armor and his fur collar; instead he wore a thick sleeveless leather vest, and lighter layers of clothing underneath. The vest rose up to his neck, providing him a certain warmth for the cool air, remnant of the night. He had leather breeches and light exercise shoes replaced the heavy boots. Seeing him without his armor and his fur coat still came out as very odd for her.

“Inquisitor.” His low, husky voice ran chills down her spine, but she wouldn’t admit it.

“Cullen, you can drop the title. We are friends now, aren't we?”

Right. _Friends._

“Yes, of course. Good morning, Evelyn. I hope this isn't too early?”

Her name rolling out of his mouth was like music to her ear. She walked closer and stared at him for a moment. He shifted awkwardly, even leaning a hand on his non-existent sword sheath, only to have it fall over. It was one of his adorable nervous reflexes.

“I am an early bird, just like you.” Evelyn said, smiling. “Shall we get going?”

She was already eager to go for an adventure. It wasn't a dragon slayer mission or anything serious like that, but she loved bonding with her friends, no matter how close they were.

Cullen had a knowing smirk on his face. “Follow me? Afterall, I am the one who invited you.”

“Lead the way Commander.” For once, she didn't have the burden of having to decide. It felt great and relaxing, at last!

So many people depended on her and the Inquisition. The war against Corypheus and the expectation of restoring peace amongst Thedas wore very heavy on her shoulders. There was also the fact that she was a mage, which made her an easy target for judgment and hatred.

They began slowly, mostly trotting along the trail. Warming up was an important part of training and Cullen made sure she was reminded of it. Under the bows of the nearby guards, they first made their way to the courtyard.

Evelyn broke the the silence between them. She had pondered the following question for many weeks. “Have you ever been in a relation with someone?”

Cullen's face became redder than it was already from running. “Me?”

Evelyn snickered. “No, Andraste herself!”

Cullen’s awkwardness whenever she brought up his past relationships with women was priceless.

“I-I’ve had a few… encounters with some women, but I can’t say they lasted very long.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

The female mage was enjoying herself a bit too much. “What do you mean by encounters? Please enlighten me.”

“As you already know, Templars are not supposed to succumb to their impulsions. The faith in the Maker is the only thing that should be driving them. Some decide to falter under the tentation, while some prefer to remain faithful.”

“And have you?” Evelyn raised an eyebrow, legitimately curious of her Commander's resilience. “Have you ever gotten… intimate?”

When she had questioned him about the celibacy vows, he could dodge the subject. Now that he was alone with her, he had little choice but to comply. He exhausted loudly, his body starting to heat up. His face grew even redder from either the exercise or the embarrassment, she couldn't tell. She knew she was pushing boundaries, but curiosity was too strong.

“I can’t escape this, can I?” He said sheepishly. “I think I have already told you about the vows… I didn’t make any. There was a camp near an area we were assigned to. They had all kinds of women, elves, mages and humans. They were very beautiful. My friends and I made a bet, and obviously, I lost. Curse my luck at card games. So I was the one who had to go in there. At the time I wasn't really planning to do anything serious. It was all a foolish game.”

He looked slowed his pace and looked at her hesitantly. “I don’t know if I should be telling you this…”

Evelyn was stunned. _Cullen went into a brothel? Cullen Rutherford, out of all people?_ Still, she truly respected her Commander, even if the occasional and cordial teasing was tempting. After he confessed his lyrium withdrawal, she still avoided pushing him to subjects he seemed reluctant to talk about. “If you do not wish to tell, I respect your decision, Cullen.”

“I… Thank you. But I think it would only be fair that you know…” A visible blush spread across his cheeks, clearly not from exercising alone. He took a deep breath.

“There was a young mage in that camp,” he let out a chuckle. “Maker, she was divine, sculpted by the Maker himself. She made me feel so special. Back then, I was young, naive and inexperienced, I faltered under her spell. The temptation was too strong and her magic touch was all it took for me. I was fully conscious of how sinful it was, yet she had her way with me. Can you imagine? A Templar controlled by a mage.”

“I was so enraptured with her, the only thing I thought of afterwards was bring her back with me.” He ran a hand over his face shamefully. “I... wanted to marry her, offered her shelter. I failed to see difference between infatuation and love. Obviously she refused and I was left heartbroken. My friends kept laughing at me and it was only a few days afterwards that I realized how stupid I was.”

Evelyn was shocked, her mouth agape. “I… don’t know what to say. I can’t even fathom the idea of you being in there.”

Cullen snickered at her reaction. “You don’t have to. As I said, I was a naive young man.”

It was the turn of the Inquisitor’s cheeks to become rosy and to stumble over her words. “I-It’s not that… For once I thought you were… a virgin.”

They arrived in the garden. Flowers, leaves and cobwebs were still covered in morning dew. Early risers bowed to the Inquisitor and the Commander, who returned polite smiles.

“What made you think so?” Cullen inquired, quietly this time to avoid bystanders from over-hearing. He moved closer to Evelyn.

Evelyn bit her lower lip, unsure of how to pursue this conversation. She was getting embarrassed herself, not knowing where this was going. “Well, for once you’re so… awkward and easily flustered.”

“I… I can’t help it,” his voice lowered and softened. “Especially around you.”

The Inquisitor thought she misheard things. Was that a love confession?

“What about the Hero of Ferelden…?” It slipped out of her mouth distastefully. “Did you… love her?”

A pang of jealousy hit her suddenly. Not only Cullen had a fetish for female mages, but it was also rumored he had been romantically involved with the Hero of Ferelden, who also turned out to be a mage just like her. Except that she was a Grey Warden.

“Who told you that?”

“Leliana did.”

Cullen sighed loudly. “Of course she would. My association with the Hero was one ill-advised infatuation. I was her charge at the time and she was being overly friendly. That was before the camp event.”

Evelyn had heard rumors about the Hero. She was the reckless and impulsive type, constantly lurking for thrill and adventure. She was a skilled darkspawn fighter and easily found her way through diplomatic tricks. She was fitting for the role of a fearless leader. Not only that, Ferelden’s hero was _very_ pretty, with her thick red hair flowing in the wind, deep green eyes and freckles covering her upper cheeks.

The Inquisitor could relate to her in some ways, especially the fighting and adventure aspects, but she loathed diplomacy, just like Cullen. Evelyn still had difficulty fitting in her role of leader, the formal meetings and titles still were foreign to her.

Cullen shot a genuine smile at Evelyn, who was pouting. “Last time I saw her, she seemed to have captured the heart of King and Warden Alistair and stood on the throne hand in hand with him. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t be able to change a thing.”

The mutual embarrassment didn’t fade away easily. They strolled quietly for a while and exited the garden. Evelyn followed Cullen heading back into the courtyard, toward the stairs up to battlements.

The leader of the Inquisition kept thinking back at Cullen’s story. It was such an intimate confession and she was certain he hadn’t told anyone else. It was flattering in some way; not only because it meant she was on the good side of Cullen - you wouldn’t want to be on his bad side - but also because he had fully exposed himself to her.

“I could be mistaken… but were you just being jealous?” Cullen’s grin went wide.

Evelyn’s pride hit a wall. _As if?? Pfffft._ She scoffed. “W-what? Me, jealous? I… am not.”

They made their way to up to the battlements, tendering to the marvelous view of mountains and valleys. The sky had cleared up as the sun had risen up, and a light cover of mist remained low.

The Commander chuckled. “It’s not exactly unpleasant, you know?”

Now she was the one flustered. Cullen’s sudden confidence and corny one-liners had taken her aback and mouth agape.

“Fine,” she confessed. Her cheeks were very red, enhanced by their running. She avoided looking into his amber eyes at all costs. “I like you. A lot.”

He beamed at her as they stopped in their track. “I’m glad, because I do too.”

He slowly closed the space between them, trapping her slender form between him and the nearest rampart. The hungry look in his eyes was one of a lion. They were heavily breathing and sweating, their faces lustrous under the sunlight. It didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore, not even the smell of exertion.

Evelyn let herself falter under his hand which was firmly pulling her waist closer to his and closed her eyes as their lips were barely inches apart.

She had wanted this for a long time, after growing quite close to her military advisor. She adored so many things about him. It wasn’t only him being such a dork at times, it was also his will to change and improve himself. The Inquisition had ignited so much hope and passion in him, much more than she could bear herself. That’s what she liked about him. No, _loved_. He was fierce like a lion. He was the Lion of Ferelden.

Andraste preserve her, he smelled like a forest of pines. His scent was accentuated by the sweat and it was furiously attractive. She had her fingers hooked up at his collar, ready to bury herself in his neck and take in all of him.

“Commander.”

Evelyn and Cullen pulled back from each other promptly at the incoming voice of the scout. That poor guy had the worst timing ever.

“What?!?” Cullen aggressively turned around, facing the recruit and glaring at him. If eyes could kill, he would be dead.

His voice was terribly threatening. Anyone who was smart enough knew they should get out of the way whenever the Knight-Commander used this tone, but the young recruit remained unphased, his eyes still glued to the report he was holding. He didn’t even see what was happening before hopping in!

“I’ve got a copy of sister Leliana’s report. You wanted it delivered… without delay.”

Evelyn leaned back on the fortification and put a hand on her mouth to prevent herself from bursting out laughing. The scene was anything but serious. Their kiss was interrupted for a most ludicrous reason. Cullen didn’t even reply, still giving a dreadful scowl at the intruder. The idiot, suddenly aware of the situation and weakening under the Commander’s glare began to slowly step back.

“...Or to your office, right?”

Cullen nodded coldly, not leaving sight on his fleeing prey until he was long gone away.

Evelyn eyed Cullen’s back with lust in her eyes. The manly display she just witnessed made her hysterical inside, screaming for him to take her right there. She laughed at the silly thought. “If you need to…”

She was quickly cut by Cullen’s mouth on hers. _Did he just shut her up with a kiss?_

Without any warning, he deepened the kiss. His tongue begged for entrance, which she accepted without hesitation. His taste and his smell were intoxicating. He embraced her tightly, his hands making their way to her back, then softly descending to cup her firm bottom. Evelyn had a hand pressed against his chest, while the other climbed to his upper neck, caressing his golden locks and intensifying the kiss further.

His own excitement soon didn’t fail to exhibit itself. The Inquisitor felt the hardening pressure against her lower body, due to the almost null distance between their bodies. She pulled away from the kiss, breathless. “Shouldn’t we keep this to your quarters?”

“I’m sorry… that was really nice,” he managed to reply between short breaths.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. “That was what I wanted.”

Cullen had a satisfied look on his face. “Oh, good.”

This time he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and took her hand. They began to make their way down the battlements.

The female mage couldn’t feel more happier than she did then, fingers intertwined with the Commander's. “I think we’re done with our morning jog, don’t you think?”

“I think we are.” He was hungry for Evelyn, but he knew he’d have his way with her later that evening, in the privacy of his quarters.

The rest of the day went by quickly, both immediately getting busy with their respective duties as Inquisitor and Commander. They occasionally shot endearing glances and smiles at each other whenever they passed each other throughout the day, which didn't go unnoticed at the War Table.

When she woke up that morning, Evelyn didn't expect the way the events unfolded. When she padded her breast band, she was obviously expecting some sort of reaction from the Commander, but that lingering kiss that still made her cheeks burn hadn't been part of her plan.

Whatever the Maker had in plan for them and the fate of the Inquisition, she felt a surge of energy filling her. She knew she wasn't alone in all of this, with all her friends supporting her.


End file.
